


Ngambek

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Kata Naruto, Sai tidak boleh jadi lelaki memble. Maka atas dasar itulah Sai kekeuh mempertahankan posisi. Membelakangi Ino dan masih menolak bertukar pandang.Karena jauh dari dalam hatinya, Sai tahu—sekali tengok, dia pasti ambyar.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	Ngambek

**Author's Note:**

> memutuskan untuk repost semua fic dari ffn @cumicumi ke AO3 hehe. Maap ya kalo spam, sekalian mau nambah nambahin archieve Saiino kan ya xD wkwk.

**Ngambek** by [cumi-cumi](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/7315277/)

.

* * *

**disclaimer:** semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
 **warning:** canon. possible ooc. typos.  
 **pair:** Saiino

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

_"Sai~"_

.

Sai memilih menutup matanya rapat-rapat, begitu pula dengan kedua telinganya.

Kedua tangan ia silangkan—gestur defensif. Ia berusaha membangun tembok tak kasat mata sekarang.

Sama sekali pria itu tak gentar, meski suara mendayu-dayu itu mulai merasuki indra pendengaran. Suara itu adalah dendang melodi yang paling disukai Sai—

.

_—tapi tidak untuk kali ini._

Maka dia harus hati-hati.

.

"Sai~ ayolah. Maafkan aku ya?"

.

Sai masih mempertahankan posisinya, berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Ino yang ada di sisi lain tempat tidur. Gadis pewaris tahta Klan Yamanaka itu makin tak gentar. Masih berusaha keras untuk membujuknya. Bahkan tangan-tangannya mulai berani, bergerak untuk membalik badan Sai ke arahnya— _tapi gagal._

Sai kekeuh. Tak mau luluh.

.

"Sai, aku kan tidak sengaja melihatnya. Lagipula aku tidak lihat seluruhnya kok," Ino berusaha merayu, suaranya makin dibuat mendayu-dayu, "Maafkan aku ya?"

.

Sebenarnya masalahnya sepele.

.

Ino hanya tidak sengaja melihat lukisan Sai yang ternyata ingin dijadikan lelaki itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu.

Waktu masuk ke ruang studio Sai yang gelap, Ino dirundung penasaran luar biasa melihat sebuah lukisan di atelier yang tertutup kain putih besar. Sai sebenarnya sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak sedikit pun mengintip, alih-alih membuka. Tapi Ino tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Jadilah Ino nekat—dan sialnya, pria pemilik jutsu _Chouju Giga_ itu memergokinya ditempat.

_Mampus._

Alhasil, lelaki itu ngambek sekarang.

Seingat Ino, frekuensi Sai ngambek—selama mereka menjalani hubungan dua tahun ini—memang bisa dihitung jari. Sai itu tipe pacar yang jarang ngambek.

Kalau sekarang dia ngambek, berarti itu tandanya dia sungguhan kesal. Meski wajahnya tetap saja ada di ambang datar, sama sekali tak menampakan ekspresi marah sedemikian rupa. Hanya alis yang berkerut-kerut dalam, tanda bahwa ia kecewa.

.

Sai yang ngambek juga berarti Ino harus rela dapat _silent treatment_.

.

Sai akan mendiamkannya dan mengabaikan eksistensinya. Seolah-olah Ino tidak ada.

_Dan Ino tidak suka itu._

.

"Sai, jangan ngambek dongggg. Maaf ya?"

_Krik._

Nihil.

.

Sai bergeming.

Dia tak menampakan reaksi apapun, bahkan bergeser seinci pun saja tidak.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya pol-polan.

Didiamkan oleh Sai rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Ino gampang rindu dengan suara lelaki itu. Rindu dengan sentuhannya. Ia rindu dengan segala tingkah uniknya. Didiamkan Sai rasanya sungguh menyiksa.

.

Sementara Sai sendiri memang sengaja memutuskan untuk kekeuh mempertahankan posisi.

_Ia tak boleh gentar._

Maka untuk melancarkan niatnya, Sai memilih untuk tak menatap Ino sekarang. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat—karena ia tahu, salah gerak, pasti dia akan luluh lantak.

Sai tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam erat, tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, lembab—rasanya familiar, dan Sai tahu jelas _itu apa_ —tengah merambati leher belakangnya.

Sesuatu itu menelusur untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, lalu berpindah menuju ke sisi lehernya yang lain.

Sai menegak ludah kasar. O _-oke, Ino licik sekali_. Dia pikir dia bisa membuat Sai melemahkan pertahanan dengan menciumi lehernya?

Tapi Sai tak mau kalah.

Alhasil, dia mencoba untuk melawan dan bertahan.

.

Karena kata Naruto, Sai tidak boleh jadi lelaki _memble._

.

"Sai," sekarang Ino berbisik di telinganya, dengan hembus nafasnya yang hangat membelai sisi kepala Sai—membuatnya bergidik, "Sai, _please_. Tolong maafkan aku ya?"

Suara Ino berubah mencicit, begitu kecil—begitu _... sedih?_

Sai tiba-tiba iba. Dia sekarang terdesak oleh dorongan besar untuk menengok—tapi di sisi lain Sai tahu. Jauh dari dalam hatinya, ia tahu jikalau ia menengok barang sebentar saja—maka ia akan kalah. Itu absolut.

.

_Sekali tengok, Sai pasti ambyar._

_._

"Sai, _please_?"

Apalagi kalau sudah pakai _please-please_ begini, Sai mana kuasa.

Maka dengan segala kekuatan yang mulai runtuh tak bersisa, Sai tak bisa mencegah lagi dirinya.

Ia pun menengok.

.

Dan benar saja,

Sai ambyar.

.

"Sai, maaf ya? _Please_ ,"

Mana mungkin Sai punya kekuatan untuk menolak kalau Ino sudah menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ dan bibir maju-maju begitu? Apalagi ditambah _please_ mendayu-dayu begitu.

.

Satu yang mulai Sai sadari, dia ternyata lemah dengan yang imut-imut.

.

"...O-oke, aku maafkan,"

.

.

Maaf Naruto, Sai ternyata—masih— lelaki memble. 

* * *

**Fin**.

* * *

  


: |   
---|---


End file.
